Chopper Knivesbane
Basic Information Current Date: 1968 Age: 34 Choice Music: * Riptide- Sick Puppies * Muthafucka- Beware Of Darkness * I'm Gonna Do My Thing- Royal Deluxe Physical Appearance Chopper suffers from albinism and insomnia, giving him a pale, gaunt look, due to his heavy eye bags and naturally sharp cheek bones. He's never seen without his signature leather jacket and jeans, wearing a pair of thick soled black boots to go with them.He also has a tattoo of a black spine halfway up his back. When he allows himself, he also has a protruding black spine along his back, covering the tattoo, black sharpened nails on his hands and feet, a black tail with a sharp blade on the end, and curled black horns. He's able to hide these features when wanted. His pointed teeth are the same whether everything else is hidden or not. Background Early Years Dropped off at an all boys orphanage in Kentucky, Chopper grew up largely restricted due to his caretakers unsure how to care for a child with his condition, fearful that they might get in trouble for things such as bruises showing up easier on his skin when he roughhoused. As a result he was kept away from the other children in his early years, and because of this, when he was eventually let interact more with the other children, he was seen as a bit seen of an enigma. Later on he was largely teased for his odd looks and eccentric personality, getting into a multitude of fights and growing more and more bitter as these habits caused him to be seen as a problem child. He stopped attending lessons, much more fond of being alone, and eventually left the home at eighteen. Young Adult He went to work as a janitor for a high class hotel, eventually working his way up to cook, all the while working on his true dream of being an author. During this time he also thought back on his childhood likes of monsters and all things creepy, and took it into his hands to live how he wanted and pursue his own happiness, dyeing and styling his hair and filing his own teeth over a long period of time to give himself the frightful appearance he has now. Current After getting enough money for his writing, he quit his job and decided to travel full time and write, driving along the southern United States and gathering stories of ghosts and the paranormal while staying in various motels. He eventually settled down in Badlands, New Mexico after meeting a group of people that interested him enough to not want to be alone anymore, including his two boyfriends Jane Doe and Mel Melborne. There he surprisingly met up with an old friend from childhood, Poppy Knivesbane, whom he married and is had a child with. Personality choppers tat.png|Chopper's spine tattoo. chopper nurse.png|Chopper in a nurse's uniform. chopper sad.png|Chopper when he's not smiling. Chopper is extremely wild and unpredictable, though if you know him well enough you may be able to guess what direction his mind is going in. He has a dirty sense of humor, and finds a lot of creepy looking things entirely entertaining. The more you tell him not to do something, the more likely he will do it just to spite you. Despite all this, he's an extremely loyal friend behind all his swearing and jokes. He doesn't hesitate to tell people how much he cares about them, or give them personalized nicknames, some nicer than others, but always said with care even if he's calling someone names. Unfortunately, he tends to get mad at people and blow up without warning if he's in a bad spot, it being difficult to tell when he's constantly speaking humorously. This can make him extremely hard to read. He never stays mad long though, and can be back to joking not even an hour later, much calmer after finally explaining what he's feeling and apologizing. Relationships Mel Melborne Mel and Chopper both have a back and forth friendship, usually involving Chopper asking him for things and Mel enjoying the attention. Jane Doe Jane and Chopper both enjoy insulting each other and fighting, but find themselves to be good friends more because of that than in spite of it. Poppy Poppy and Chopper are married more for the benefits, but still consider themselves to be best friends.Category:Stray